1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to bleeding detection and, more specifically, to bleeding detection in blanket ultrasound device.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Ultrasound devices have long been used as a safe and effective means for visualizing the internal structure of a patient. Unlike visualization using x-rays, ultrasound does not expose the patient to potentially harmful ionizing radiation. Modern advances in ultrasound imaging technology have allowed for increased image clarity and enhanced resolution. Accordingly, ultrasound is a particularly interesting branch of medical imaging technology.
However, medical imaging techniques such as ultrasound have traditionally required the use of imaging equipment that can be both large and heavy. Thus, medical imaging is generally confined to hospitals and other clinical facilities. There are times, however, when patients requiring medical attention cannot obtain timely access to appropriate medical facilities. For example, solders on the battlefield, researches in remote locations, astronauts on the International Space Station and those engaged in the sport of traversing dangerous terrain may sustain life-threatening injury without access to appropriate medical facilities.
Of particular concern is the health of military personnel who sustain traumatic injury to the extremities. Such injuries are increasingly common as modern body armor including ballistic vests provides a high level of protection to the torso while leaving the arms and legs vulnerable. Such injuries may result in internal bleeding of the blood vessels, an injury that can quickly become fatal if not stabilized in a timely fashion.
Accordingly, efforts have been directed towards developing an imaging device that is portable, light-weight and flexible and capable of detecting and stabilizing injuries of the extremities such as internal bleeding of blood vessels of the arms and legs. One such class of devices utilizes a cuff or blanket, including multiple ultrasound transducers, for wrapping around the injured arm or leg. Such a device may be called an “ultrasound blanket” and may be small and light weight enough to be carried for use in emergency situations.
The ultrasound blanket may use multiple ultrasound transducers to locate an area requiring medical attention and may then be able to administer appropriate treatment, for example, using a high intensity focused ultrasound (HIFU) beam to focus energy at a particular location within the patient's body to cauterize an internally bleeding blood vessel.
At this time ultrasound blankets are still under development as many of the technical hurdles necessary to implement the ultrasound blanket have not yet been overcome. One such technical hurdle relates to the localization of bleeding blood vessels within an injured extremity. If a location of internal bleeding can be precisely identified then the bleeding can be effectively treated.